


Every Night

by peachesandass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandass/pseuds/peachesandass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Bucky began regaining his memories, Steve convinced him to stay in his small apartment. He was free to leave as he pleased, but he always stayed. He slept on the hard wood floor in Steve's guest room because both the guest bed and the couch were too soft. Sometimes he was Bucky, but sometimes he was the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: slight violence, but I don't think it's too bad. Just proceed with caution, thanks! Bisous!

Once Bucky began regaining his memories, Steve convinced him to stay in his small apartment. He was free to leave as he pleased, but he always stayed. He slept on the hard wood floor in Steve's guest room because both the guest bed and the couch were too soft. Sometimes he was Bucky, but sometimes he was the Winter Soldier.

***

Steve was jerked awake around one in the morning with a gasp, which was quickly cut off by thick hands around his neck; one flesh and one metal. Steve's hips were pressed into his stiff mattress by the soldier's strong legs, and his arms were pinned to his sides by their elbows. The Winter Soldier's metal arm recalibrated and forced his hand to push harder on Steve's throat. His fingers clenched as they squeezed Steve's neck, and the air was lost from his lungs. Steve struggled to breath, but knew he couldn't fight. He tried to force air into his lungs, but the grip only tightened. He was pushed farther into his mattress, and the springs had begun to press into his back. He looked into Bucky's eyes, but all he saw was the soldier Hydra created. 

"Mission..." the soldier muttered, again and again. His eyes darted across Steve's face, confusion and anger the only emotions he currently possessed. The pressure on his throat forced Steve's eyes to water, and the soldier's grip barley loosened. "Buck!" he gasped, searching for air. The soldier's grimace fell, and the harshness of the soldier was replaced with the guilt of James Barnes. 

Bucky quickly released Steve's neck, and lessened the pressure of his legs on Steve's hips. Though his asthma was gone, Steve panted and wheezed. He used his arms to prop himself up as his friend's head fell onto his bare chest. Sobs racked Bucky's body as he clutched onto Steve. After regaining his breath, Steve brought one hand up to the back of Bucky's head and gently ran his fingers through the man's tangled, long hair. Bucky's sobs grew louder and echoed throughout Steve's bedroom.

"Shh..." Steve whispered into Bucky's hair as he pressed soft kisses onto the man's scalp. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's torso, pulling himself into Steve's chest. "It's okay, Buck. It's gonna be alright."

Bucky's head jerked up and his arms unraveled from behind Steve. "No. No! It won't, I'm sorry! I should just leave so I don't hur-" He was cut off by Steve's lips, gentle and soft. Steve dropped his head back onto his bed and brought both hands up to the sides of Bucky's face. His ran his fingers though Bucky's hair and dragged his hands down to the nape of Bucky's neck. Bucky's tears continued to fall down his cheeks, and Steve could taste them on his lips. He pulled Bucky's body down towards his own, and they laid atop each other. A moan escaped Bucky's lips and Steve grinned against his mouth. The two men kissed until Bucky stopped apologizing. Steve knew he was sorry, but he also wanted his best friend to understand that it wasn't his fault. 

***

Instead of the solid wood floor of Steve's guest room, Bucky now slept on Steve's bed. Some nights Bucky remained pressed against Steve's chest, or they would lay together with their legs entwined. Some nights Steve would comfort Bucky as he screamed, or Bucky would do the same for Steve. Every night, Steve either lost his breath from the mouth pressed against his, or the hands squeezing his neck.


End file.
